


Scientists

by AnonymousMyself



Series: Imagine [6]
Category: Eldarya (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Real World, F/M, I love this AU already, Insomnia, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, POV Second Person, genetics and shit, just mentioned but still..., scientists - Freeform, scientists - au
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-04
Updated: 2017-07-16
Packaged: 2018-09-21 23:13:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,340
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9571061
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnonymousMyself/pseuds/AnonymousMyself
Summary: Human AU imagine. First meeting with Ezarel, leader of the Absynthe research group. - anon requestAnd now it continues, it seems...





	1. Chapter 1

“Excuse me miss, next tour is in an hour.” You look up when you hear feminine voice. Before you stands a short brunette woman with short, curly hair, her fringe kept from falling over her face by four cute flower-shaped pins.

“Ah...” You get up and reach your hand out to her with a smile “I’m not a tourist. I was supposed to arrive tomorrow but in the end the flight got only delayed and not cancelled as you were informed-“

“You’re the molecular geneticist sent to us by the higher ups!” She quickly connects the dots and shakes your hand excitedly. “It’s a pleasure to meet you. My name’s Julie, I’m in charge of administrative side of the research group.”

You give her your greetings and after she gives you a scientist visitor’s ID to hang on your neck. She leads you through the iron door with sign saying  _ Staff Only _ into a long hallway with light blue walls and gray lino floors, the light coming from the flat ceiling lamps is white and sharp.

“We are sorry we couldn’t send you the materials, but the subject shouldn’t leave the building walls, for that way, it could be stolen. You could’ve had a possibility to work on the matter in your home laboratory if we did...” Julie continues and you pat her shoulder gently in response.

“I don’t mind. Everyone has to move places from time to time. I could’ve as well finally left my nest.”

She clears her throat.

“That’s not the matter. Our leader... who you’ll be working with, he’s...”

“An asshole?” you snort seeing her shoulders tense, “I heard of him. Don’t worry I can take care of myself.”

She pouts and you decide to not reply to her following grumble. She leads you further and to the right through a series of hallways and laboratories occupied by scientists working on different experiments and into the  _ Closed Section _ . Only few people have access there – she tells you as she passes her ID card over the scanner and punches the code in.

“I’ll bring you your personal card later today,” she promises before opening the next door and letting you in a room from where a laboratory is visible through airtight window taking half of the wall. She then walks further in the room and pushes a button on the wall between the window. Five minutes later the leaden door opens to reveal a man holding a white lab coat walking out of a glass safety box.

“So what is it?” he asks Julie in rather irritated tone before moving his eyes on you. They’re an incredibly vibrant shade of green and matched with his blue hair, make a wonderfully exotic mix and now you’re wondering whether it’s rude to stare as hard as you do. There are dark circles visible underneath them though, signifying he hadn’t slept much the last few nights. “Who’s she?”

You cross your arms on your chest with a smile trying hard to not roll your eyes at him as he’s staring you down currently.

“The help you requested, sir.” You note the change in Julie’s demeanour as a sign he’s a boss not to be fucked with.

Good thing he’s not going to be your boss anywhere in the future.

“Pleasure to meet you.” You give him your name with a smile still present, hand outstretched and he stares down at it, before looking back at you, a hint of grimace in his gaze.

“The pleasure’s fully on your side, indeed.” He turns back in the laboratory’s direction. “Come on and prove yourself useful. We have tons of work to take care of.”

You blink as he passes the door and walks in the safety box already reaching for the protective garment. 

That was... an interesting greeting.

“Sorry for that,” mumbles Julie but you only giggle before waving your hand at her.

“It’s fine, really.” And following the infamous Ezarel in the safety box.

This upcoming couple of months are going to be fun. 

Undoubtedly.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He actually does respect you it seems.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I KNOW NOTHING ABOUT THE SCIENTIFIC SIDE OF THIS FIC, it lives it's own life and i can assure you no laboratory and research ways suffered from this fic (I hope)  
> I can't believe I actually agreed to write a continuation to something I have no idea about omg  
> I hope you'll enjoy it nonethless >.>

You’ve always been passionate about your job, ever since you first heard of it. Your almost freelance-like attitude towards your studies and constant switching between the facilities that asked for your assistance has led to you making your dream true. You’ve always wanted to work for Absynthe, the facility being the one that gathered the best scientists and in where the greatest discoveries were always made. Even if it’d be something small you’d be happy with such an achievement. And yet now here you are. Working with its _head_ on the _main project_ to which only _few_ had access. He asked for _you_ and _you only_ ; The man that hit the headlines of every science-related newspaper and website three years prior, to when the previous head of Absynthe stepped down from his pedestal in order to pass it on to the rising genius, whom was discovered by the facility rumoured to be the most strict and promising head in the facility’s history.

It’s quite a nice thing for your scientist’s ego to be asked to help in such a person’s research, even if you have to deal with the fact he’s a real jerk all the time. Although after two days of his nonsense, you finally snap when he grumbles at the way you just labelled the samples in your notes.

“Why would you ask for my help if you think so lowly of me?” If looks could harm someone, the blue-haired man would drop dead from your glare alone at this very moment. You’re honestly done with him and even consider resigning from the job he gave you - being it the biggest dream in your life or not.

You have your own dignity and are not going to let anyone stomp on you and if anyone tried they’d be unworthy of your presence. Even if that someone is a person you kind of look up to.

To say he’s surprised by your question is undoubtedly a mistake. You stunned him. And now you realise how good it is that you fired it when he placed down the watchglass with the samples or he could drop and break it because of which you’d both have to flee the lab and then got through two weeks quarantine.

“I’m not-” he pauses when your brows rise behind the goggles shielding your eyes from possible danger.

“I get it. You think highly of yourself and you’re snappy because you don’t sleep well. But nothing can justify your acting. And don’t you dare say you haven’t noticed your attitude towards me... or everyone else for that matter. That’s simply impossible.” You accusingly point your pen at his chest only it and your eyes being able to show your annoyance apart from the one he can hear in your voice. No wonder, the lower part of your face’s hidden behind a mask after all.

The silence that follows as he stares you down makes you even more annoyed and you eventually retreat the pen and go back to your notes, deciding to ignore the man from now on and just go on with your research as if you were all alone in your previous laboratory.

“You’re right,” the sound of his voice startles you as you observe the sample on the SEM and you quickly turn to him in order to convince yourself what you just heard was not your mind playing its games on you.

Yet you can clearly see his frown and eyes downcast, looking at your feet rather than on anything else.

“I tend to not watch my mouth, sorry.”

Now, that… is unexpected.

When you don’t reply, his eyes settle back on yours, the frown ceasing giving its place up to amusement as he notices your rather shocked state.

“What were we at?”

You snap out of it, thankful he made no comment on that and turn back to the SEM.

“On the twentieth sample, the gene mutated again. Seems like the current cure is not working.”


End file.
